


The Hobbit: The Cursed War Queen

by moon_goddess_118



Series: The Line of Sinéad/Durin Saga [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Love, F/M, Gore, Loss of Parent(s), Racism, Strong Female Lead Character, Violence, Violence done to a child, Violence done to a woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Morrígan was the mother of Rowena and this is tale the pre-dates Rowena's tale. When Rowena lost her mother, her birthright and her Kingdom. It the tale of Morrígan, The War Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hobbit: The Cursed War Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a prequel to my Hobbit: My Heart Will Go On. It evolves around her mother, Queen Morrígan, and how she was introduced to the dwarves and the relationship when mother and daughter before Rowena became orphan and homeless and this reveals how Bilbo finds Rowena and how she becomes adopted by him.  
> It was reveals that Rowena has actually met Thorin before but she was too little to remember him.
> 
> Morrígan's crown and dress:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a6/1b/8c/a61b8cf8d1b5d44f5ad0219f4442f16f.jpg  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/14/ab/c8/14abc88cca460edd93f808901dbc16b3.jpg  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9d/f9/8c/9df98cb8128404be302787cb5b0ced48.jpg

Chapter One

 

Queen Morrígan stood on her balcony overlooking her kingdom when she spotted a large group of travelers coming towards the village that circles the palace walls. She cocked her head to the side as she regards them from her balcony, puzzled as to why such a large group of dwarves were entering her kingdom.

"Your Grace, those dwarves could be the Erebor survives." said a voice from behind her, and Morrígan turned her head to see Hilda, her handmaiden and nanny to her young daughter, Rowena.

Morrígan turned back to the large group before her and nodded her head, slowly in agreement. "Yes, I agree with that logic." She turned back and walked towards her throne room, ordering her guard as she swept passed them. "Find the leader of that group and bring them before me."

The guards lifted with a 'At your will, Your Grace.'

Morrígan turned to Hilda. "Find my daughter and bring her to me, Hilda."

Hilda curtsied to the young Queen. "By your will, Your Grace."

Morrígan watched as Hilda lifted to fetch her only heir and daughter to her. She turned her head towards the large printing on the wall behind her and fully faced it as she walked towards it. On the printing was a beautiful blond haired woman sitting on the ground before a tall and dark figure, wearing a fearsome, dark helmet and armor. He was pointing down at the young woman before him as she was cowering at his feet before him.

It was the portrait that tells the story of her Ancestor and how the Dark Lord, Sauron, cursed her and her bloodline after her Ancestor had defied his wishes to take her as his wife by marrying another man and having a daughter with him. The curse had been passed down through mother and daughter for the centuries until now that Morrígan has a daughter.

The women of Morrígan's bloodline had became to be known as the Cursed War Queen, it was a title that Morrígan wears with pride and honor. She can't really deny the fact that she's both a Cursed woman and a War Queen.

Morrígan reached over and touched the portrait.  _'And my daughter will wear that title upon her tiny shoulders when I die.'_

Morrígan had made sure that her daughter never heard the story or the curse, she didn't want her to know about the cruel fate was she had to follow, like how her mother and grandmother had too bare. She knew it was selfish and cruel, but she just couldn't bare to see her daughter's face, when she had to tell that on her Fourth birthday, at sunset, she would die and the cycle would repeat itself through her.

Morrígan thought as she moved away from the portrait and headed towards her large throne.  _'My daughter is now three and I myself is twenty-three. When it comes to our fourth and twenty-fourth birthday. One of us will live and the other will die. Such a cruel fate to be born into.'_

Morrígan turned her head when she heard the running feet of a toddler and spotted her daughter running towards her at full speed. The young Queen bent over and scooped up her daughter, hugging her close to her. Morrígan almost cried when she felt the little arms of her daughter wrapping themselves around her neck to hug her back.

Morrígan looked down at her daughter and smiled. "Hello, my little sunlight."

"Mama!" cried out the happy three-year-old Rowena. "Are dwarves weally coming hewe?"

Morrígan laughed at her daughter as she sat down on the throne. "Yes, my little sunlight. Dwarves are really coming here."

"Well, dey stay with us, Mama?" Rowena asked as she clutched a fist-full of the fabric of her mother's gown.

"I don't know, my little sunlight." Morrígan told her daughter. "They're probably here to get supplies so they can continued on their way."

"Oh, I see." Rowena said as the doors were pushed open and a group of dwarves walked into the throne room with her guards.

Morrígan looked at the dwarves making their way towards her and immediately knew that these dwarves was related. The male and female dwarf were brother and sister, no doubt, and the two younger dwarves were probably the female's sons.

Morrígan smiled at them. "Greeting, Dwarves, I welcome you to my home."

The male dwarf bowed to her, his sister and nephews followed him. "I am Thorin Oakenshield Son of  Thráin Son of  Thrór." He gestured towards the woman by his side. "This is my sister, Dís, and my sister-sons, Fíli and Kíli Son of Víli." 

Morrígan introduced herself. "I am Morrígan Daughter of Seònaid Daughter of Màiri." She rested her palm on her daughter's head. "This is Rowena Daughter of Morrígan."

Dís smiled up at her. "You have a lovely daughter, Queen Morrígan."

"And you have handsome sons, Princess Dís." Morrígan said. "And I suffer my condolence at the loss of your grandfather and father."

Thorin stared at her before saying. "Thank-you for your condolence."

Rowena tugged on her mother's fabric. "Mama, why does the dwarf-lady have a beawd?"

Morrígan tapped her daughter's nose. "Shush, Rowny."

"But mama!"

"Rowena."

Rowena quickly snapped her mouth shut at the tone she heard in her mother's voice and she sulky lowered her eyes. 

Morrígan stroked her daughter's hair as she offered Princess Dís an apologetic smile." I'm truly sorry for that, Princess Dís. It's just that this is the first time she'd seen dwarves."

Dís laughed as she looked over at the pouting little human princess. "It's fine, Your Grace."

Morrígan sighed as she stared down at the top of her daughter's bowed head. "She's quite a curious and mischievous little girl. I have my hands full with taming her wild side."

Dís looked at her sons. "My sons were like that as well."

Morrígan looked at her daughter. "Rowena, you have something to say to Princess Dís."

Rowena said. "I sowwy."

Dís smiled at the little princess. "Apology accepted, little one."

"Mama calls me her little sunlight." Rowena said, clinging on her mother's bodice.

"I think I can see why?" Dís said. "You have such beautiful hair that seems to have captured some of golden rays of the sun."

Morrígan turned the topic back to the matter at hand." Now, are you need in supplies in shelter since winter is coming?"

Thorin nodded his head. "Yes, Your Grace."

"Than I welcome you to stay until winter is gone and take as many supplies as you want." Morrígan said, inclining her head towards them.

Rowena than spoke up. "And dey be mean to you, I have come and teach dem not too."

Morrígan patted her daughter's head. "And she would, she hates injustice in the world."

Thorin and his kin bowed. "Thank-you, Your Grace."

 


End file.
